


Ritualistic

by wnelson001



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Ritual Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven finds a ritual that will free herself from Trigun's taint.  She enlist the help of others to complete this ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with Sparrow the Wolf from SF

Cleaning through her bedroom, Raven of the Teen Titans finds a box beneath her bed. Lifting the purple bedspread, she pulls the box out and blows the dust off the cover. The box is just a simple shoe box, but what Raven finds inside makes her heart skip many beats.

“No way… I had it this whole time?” Raven says to herself, dropping the lid of the box to her left and reaching inside the box.

In her hands, she holds the one piece of parchment that could free herself from her accursed demon father, Trigon, the lord of the underworld, the demon realm, Azarath.

Reading through the piece of parchment, Raven’s heart jumps a little.

“These requirements are… humiliating! But… from what I’ve always looked up… it seems like it’ll be the only way,” Raven says aloud to herself, “I’ll clean later… this is way more important. Maybe Starfire and Beast Boy will help.”

 

  
Knocking on Starfire’s door, Raven looks at the parchment, feeling uneasy, but eager to complete the ritual.

Starfire opens her door, greeting Raven with a large, happy smile, “Raven! How kind of you to make me the visit! What can I help you with?”

“I need you to come to my room, and tell Beast Boy to come, too. I need to head out really quick, but wait for me there, okay?”

“Uh, sure! Anything else, Friend Raven?” Starfire asks, “Perhaps I can bring refreshments?”

“No, just show up with Beast Boy. That’s all,” Raven says before vanishing, quickly teleporting herself to Jump City, appearing before a friend and honorary Titan, Jinx.

 

Jinx jumps as she looks at Raven, suddenly appearing before her, startling her, “Agh! Ugh, you scared me! I wish you wouldn’t do that!”

  
“Sorry… eh… I need your help. Come on,” Raven says, grabbing Jinx by her hand and vanishing, teleporting Jinx with her through time and space, reappearing back in her bedroom where Starfire and Beast Boy are waiting.

“So what’s all this about Rave?” Beast Boy asks, “We havin’ a slumber party? I love slumber parties!”

“No,” Raven says, melancholy as usual, lifting her cloak hood over her head, “I’ve gathered you three here to assist me in a ritual, one that’ll free me from Trigon’s grasp and boundaries. Each of you have specific tasks.”

Raven hands Starfire an index card, then gives Jinx one as well.

“What about me?” Beast Boy complains, “Why am I here if I don’t get to…”

“Hush. Your job will be easy, just be patient,” Raven says, “Any questions before we start?”

“Uh, yeah…” Jinx says, “I don’t… feel like we should have to do this. I mean it’s kind of…”

  
Raven uses her powers to close and lock her bedroom door, preventing anyone from escaping, “Anything else you want to complain about?”

“Uh… n-no…” Jinx says, feeling rather wary.

“I have a question,” Starfire says, “Where are we going to get the animals?”

“That’s where Beast Boy comes in,” Raven replies.

“Wait… I’m not being sacrificed or nothin’ am I?” Beast Boy gasps, tensing and backing away from the group.

Raven raises a palm, motioning Beast Boy to calm down, “Not at all. Just relax and do as I instruct.”

 

 

Starfire and Jinx finish stripping off their clothing, looking at each other nervously, blushing and smiling sheepishly at each other.

  
Raven tosses her cloak and uniform to the floor, levitating only a few inches off the ground, “Alright, now that we’re all prepared, I’ll set up the ritual field.”

Raven lifts her arms, her palms becoming surrounded with a shadowy aura, and soon, a strange symbol on her bedroom floor becomes illuminated inside a circle.

“Here is where we must perform the ritual,” Raven explains, “and we must follow the rules exactly, or the ritual won’t work – understood?”

Jinx and Starfire, covering their naked bodies shamefully, nod in agreement. Beast Boy can’t look away.

 

Starfire’s body is slender, but well developed, as is Jinx’s. Their petite bodies and busty chests make him almost drool. Looking over at Raven, however, her curves are even more mouth-watering to the shape-shifter.

  
Beast Boy watches as Starfire and Jinx enter the circle. Jinx lays on her back and Starfire sits on her knees before Jinx, looking down at her well-groomed labia.

“Are you sure about this, Raven?” Jinx murmurs.

“Yes. Starfire, your job is to collect her discharge in this cup,” Raven says, conjuring up a small plastic cup, levitating it to Starfire.

“But, how does one collect the discharge?” Starfire asks, genuinely curious, “Does it not come from the… vagina?”

“It does. You’ll need to stimulate her. Use your tongue… let’s hurry this along, please,” Raven says, rather impatiently.

 

Starfire looks down at Jinx’s slit once again. It’s only skin. It’s only skin. Slowly, Starfire leans down, her tongue out and eyes closed.

  
Jinx watches anxiously as Starfire draws nearer, soon feeling the hot, dampness of Starfire’s fleshy tongue, lapping slowly at her clitoris, dragging up slowly.

Starfire’s eyes pop open as she tastes the creaminess of Jinx’s labia and the hot flesh surrounding her clitoris. The arousal stirring between both girls was apparent, and Beast Boy immediately took notice.

 

Beast Boy tries his hardest not to touch himself, watching Starfire lick at Jinx faster and faster, reaching down and rubbing her own pussy, bald and glistening with her juices, aroused and screaming to be played with.

Jinx moans as Starfire licks faster and harder, raising a hand to her chest, caressing her own nipples.

“Starfire… unngh, wow! This… this is so… mgh!” Jinx moans, unable to think clearly, “Oh, don’t stop… mgh, please… it feels so…g-good!”

  
Raven watches, noticing her pussy thickening, swelling with arousal as her clitoris throbs. Hurry up… faster Star… I need to get fucked soon… then I can be free!

 

Starfire’s fingers become soaked with her juices, that’s when she remembers. Oh! I should put some of this in the cup for Raven! Starfire continues eating Jinx out as she holds the cup under her pussy, her juices slowly oozing down into the cup, barely filling it at all.

Jinx begins to thrash a little beneath Starfire, moaning and gripping her fists on the illuminated floor, “I’m gonna cum! Starfire…I…I’m gonna…!” Jinx’s pussy begins to spray a little, that’s when Starfire holds out the cup, catching Jinx’s cum, filling it about halfway.

Starfire continues rubbing herself, watching Jinx cum all over, remembering the taste of her pussy, she feels it coming. She feels her orgasm creeping up her body.

“I, too am going to have the orgasm!” Starfire pants, breathing hard and tossing her head back, screaming, “Here it comes! I’m… I… aagh! Aagh!” Starfire screams, her cum shooting from her supple frame into the cup, filling it a bit more of the way.

 

Jinx and Starfire look at each other, blushing and panting, smiling sheepishly, soon busting out into soft giggles, exchanging looks of adoration to each other.

Raven levitates the glass to herself, exhaling and resting the cup in her hands, “Now the hard part,” Raven signs, lifting the cup of cum to her lips, slowly taking it in.

The cum is warm, mooth, and virtually odorless. The saltiness of the cum tingles on Raven’s tongue as she swallows every drop.

Beast Boy watches in awe, disbelieving what he sees. “R-Raven… how can… I mean… why would…”

Raven wipes her mouth off with her arm, “Now, Beast Boy, here is where you come into play,” Raven says, extending her palms.

Shadowy aura escapes her, surrounding Beast Boy and creating two duplicates of him.

  
“What? There’s two more of me?!” Beast Boy says, looking at his duplicates, both of them with an erection, just as he has.

Raven approaches Beast Boy“Yes, now I need one of your duplicates to change into a horse, and the other into a dog. Then you, Beast Boy…”

“Yeah?” reply all three Beast Boys.

“The original Beast Boy…” Raven corrects, “I need you to have sex with me.”

“Wh-wha?!” Beast Boy’s heart pounds in his head, looking to his duplicates. One is turned into a horse, and the other into a dog.

Jinx follows her directions, and on her hands and knees, she allows the dog to take her from behind. Starfire immediately, and almost excitedly approached the horse, getting to her knees and grasping the horse’s cock.

Raven backs Beast Boy up to her bed, laying him onto his back. Straddling him, Raven doesn’t hesitate to slip his cock deeply inside herself.

  
Beast Boy shivers, feeling his longtime crush finally wrapped around his pulsating, thick green cock. He moans and watches as Raven’s breasts bounce freely before him as she rides him.

The sounds of the dog panting are drowned out by Jinx’s moans and whinnies from the horse being sucked off by Starfire, who reaches down to touch herself again, circling her finger slowly and firmly over her swollen clit.

Jinx reaches beneath herself, stroking her own clitoris as well, feeling the dog’s cock fill her from behind. Her tits bounce freely, grazing against the floor, stimulating and hardening them, making her wetter, allowing the dog to hump even faster, driving deeper into her.

Raven rides Beast Boy faster, moaning and swirling her tongue around her mouth, still tasting the girls’ cum. She swerves her hips quickly, riding him harder. Beast Boy can only watch, feeling the pleasure engulf his entirety.

  
The dog humps Jinx faster and harder, knotting deep inside her as her ass becomes filled with Duplicate Beast Boy’s cum, leaking out slowly, dripping down her thighs and running over her labia, seeping slowly inside.

Starfire, however, moans vigorously as she swirls her fingers ravenously around her clitoris, cumming hard as the horse relieves himself in Starfire’s throat. The horse’s cum is salty and tangy, but soothing. Starfire swallows immediately, licking the horse’s flared tip, making sure to have collected each drop.

 

After their orgasms, the duplicates of Beast Boy become weak, vanishing, leaving only one Beast Boy in existence once again.

Starfire and Jinx haven’t had enough. A little jealous of Raven’s attention the girls join the two.

Starfire mounts over Beast Boy’s face, straddling his lips and grinding against him. Beast Boy immediately starts licking Starfire’s clit, moaning in her pussy, lapping up all of her juices.

  
Jinx then sits just behind Beast Boy’s head on her knees, leaning to Starfire, kissing her and guiding Starfire’s hand to her pussy, helping her rub her clitoris, stuffing at least three fingers inside her.

 

The orgy grows intense. Raven begins sweating, riding harder, her breasts, firm and plush, continue bouncing with every thrust of Raven’s hips, helping her slam down onto Beast Boy’s cock, filling her and stirring her stomach.

Jinx and Starfire continue kissing, their tongues swirling around each other’s mouths while Beast Boy continues licking at Starfire’s clit, feeling it throb on his tongue.

Jinx begins to moan heavily, breathing hard and grinding her hips against Starfire’s fingers, feeling another orgasm quickly approaching.

“I’m cumming, Star! S-Star! I… I-aagh!” Jinx moans, spraying her cum all over Beast Boy’s hair and Starfire’s hand.

  
Starfire moans loudly, leaning back against Raven, her fall caught by Raven’s plush, firm breasts, Raven reaches before her, reaching down and rubbing Star’s clit, riding Beast Boy even faster, feeling the familiar sensation in her pelvis shooting up her spine.

Beast Boy moans loudly, “I’m… I’m cumming Raven! Raven! L-lemme pull out! I… I can’t hold… it… aagh! Aaugh!” Beast Boy releases a heavy load into Raven’s womb, filling her pussy to the brim, leaking all over her bed.

Raven opens Starfire’s pussy, spreading her labia open while Starfire cums hard over Beast Boy’s chest, covering him in her hot, silky juices.

 

Calming down, Raven lifts herself off of Beast Boy, his cum falling slowly out of her slit and onto Beast Boy’s shrinking shaft. As she does, the illuminated symbol on the floor glows brighter, releasing a large, demonic shadow into the bedroom. It screeches loudly, and like a wisp of fog, seeks out Beast Boy, slamming itself into him, becoming absorbed, becoming a part of Beast Boy.

 

Beast Boy feels his body tingling, his muscles increasing in size – every fiber of every muscle stretches and swells, becoming stronger.

“No! Ugh… it must have… it did…” Raven gasps.

Starfire slowly slips her skirt back on, “What must have done what, friend Raven?”

“That shadow was the essence of my father, Trigon. It’s been absorbed by Beast Boy… no who knows what could…”

Beast Boy interrupts, “Man! I feel so… alive! I… I can do… anything!”

Beast Boy’s laughter fills the room, making the universe around them appear to crumble like stone and flake like wallpaper. Reality had suddenly become altered.

 

  
Raven, Starfire, Jinx, and Beast Boy all wake up in mid-air on a levitating island – plain, with no trees. The island was simply a floating platform made from the earth.

“W-where are we?” Jinx moans, sitting up, rubbing her forehead, her clothes laying on top of her. She slips her clothing back on as she looks around, no other land able to be seen for miles.

Raven and Starfire look to Jinx, who then looks to Beast Boy, who sits on the edge of the platform, dangling his feet off the edge.

“We’re in Limbo,” Raven groans, “We’re not dead, but… we’re basically between universes.”

“Universes? This can’t be good! We need to get back home!” Starfire says, “It is my turn to make the dinner!”

“I think we have bigger things to worry about, Star,” Raven groans, looking over to Beast Boy, who stares dazed, watching the vast nothingness from beyond the floating platform, inhaling, and exhaling a calming breath.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Beast Boy continues gazing off the platform, floating free in the void of nothingness. Breathing slowly,   
Beast Boy’s head begins to feel light and his heart begins to beat quickly.

“All of this… I can own this.”

Raven reaches out and touches Beast Boy on the shoulder, “No, this was a mistake… come with us… I can take   
us home, I think.”

“No… this… is… my world now!” Beat Boy shouts, growing ten times his usual size, “And you three will be my   
slaves!”

 

 

Hawk Girl, Wonder Woman, and Power Girl soar the skies, looking for any indication of the Titans’   
whereabouts. Wonder Woman points below at the Titan Tower, nodding to her comrades.

  
“Down there,” she says, “Power Girl, use your X-Ray vision and tell me if anything is off.”

“I see some kind of glowing light, like a portal,” Power girl replies, “Knowing Raven’s abilities, it   
wouldn’t be a bad place to start.”

“I agree,” Hawk girl replies, “Let’s go.”

The three super heroines land on top of the Titan Tower, looking for a way inside. There is a vent nearby   
that looks big enough for the three women to crawl through. Power Girl uses her super strength to pry the   
gate off with ease, allow the three to simply slip inside and enter the tower.

Once they reach the hallway, the girls split up and search the rooms. Nobody appears to be home. Robin and   
Cyborg are nowhere to be seen.

“Why would they just not be here?” Hawk Girl asks, “Don’t they have some kind of danger alarm system?”

“You would think so,” Wonder Woman replies, “But, I found Cyborg. He’s in sleep mode and his battery is   
next to empty. There’s no way he can function right now. Robin on the other hand… I feel this is Batman   
related.”

“It’s still not okay… come on. I found Raven’s room! The portal I saw, it’s in here!” Power Girl calls.   
Hawk and Wonder Woman catch up to Power Girl, gazing into the strange portal. The purple colored light looks   
drab and weak.

“Come on! We need to do this now!” Wonder Woman exclaims, leaping into the center of the illuminated   
symbol. With courage, the other two women follow.

 

 

Beast Boy’s power is beyond comprehension, even to Raven or Jinx. Starfire, however, doesn’t seem too   
worried. Beast Boy’s size doesn’t intimidate her at all.

“How are you not afraid?” Jinx asked Starfire, panicking and clinging to her shirt.

“I have seen much bigger life forms on my home world. Beast Boy is simply the size of a Glimphrump, and   
they are much like the teddy bear. Perhaps Beast Boy would like the hugs!”

“Star… I think Beast Boy wants a little more than hugs,” Raven says, pointing at Beast Boy’s growing girth   
between his legs. The veiny monstrosity pulsates, leaking a bead of precum.

Beast Boy’s arms grow bulging with muscles and his face takes on the appearance of a canine, mangled with   
snarl and vicious looking teeth. His ears become pointed and his claws grow massively. The lower half of his   
body takes on the shape of a Satyr’s body, but his groin… he grows a massive cock, veiny and dripping with   
precum.

Raven and Jinx gasp at the sight, shivering in fear. Beast Boy reaches out and grabs Starfire, immediately   
spreading her legs and stuffing his cock deeply inside her, thrusting mercilessly. Jinx backs up and looks   
behind her – there is no way off the platform. Suddenly, Jinx feels a sharp sting in her back as Beast Boy   
wraps a tentacle around her waist, whisking her over to himself.

  
Raven watches in horror as the girls struggle to get free. Starfire’s bare pussy becomes swollen and gaped   
with Beast Boy’s cock and Jinx gets stripped, her clothes being tossed into the void. Beast Boy picks her up   
and flips her to her stomach, shoving what looks like a cock-shaped tentacle into her ass, thrusting it like   
a madman.

“Beast Boy! Stop this! The power… the power of Trigon is getting to you! This isn’t you! Fight it!” Raven   
rants as she levitates higher, seeing that Beast Boy is not about to stop having his way with the girls,   
“Alright… I’ll just take the power from you by force! Azarath, Metri-uugh!” Raven is grabbed by a second   
tentacle, thrown to the ground and stripped with a third tentacle.

Raven gasps as the second and third tentacles penetrate her pussy and slide down her throat, holding her in   
place like a skewer. She is fucked from both ends, forced to suck one of the tentacles as the other slithers   
in and out of her tight, moist pussy.

The three girls are entangled and trapped in Beast Boy’s clutches. His monstrously demon-esque appearance   
makes it impossible for any of the girls to look away, except for Jinx who is face down, being penetrated   
anally.

“I will be known from this day onward as your master!” Beat Boy growls, his voice booming and loud enough   
to cause the earthy platform to rumble.

“No you won’t!” says a familiar voice. The girls all look up and see that Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, and   
Power Girl are all present. Wonder Woman speaks up again, “Release those Titans!”

“Ah, more have come to appease me?” Beast Boy laughs, ripping his tentacles out of the titans’ orifices, “I   
like them a bit older. Come, join us!” Beast Boy roars, more tentacles sprouting from his back and lashing   
out to grab the three heroines.

Hawk Girl immediately leaps up high and soars away from one of the tentacles as Power Girl grabs ahold of   
another. Using her lasso, Wonder Woman manages to entangle one, making it unable to move. With her   
superhuman strength, she soars downward to the free tentacle, punching as hard as she can, side kicking, and   
finally upper-cutting the tip.

Beast Boy roars in pain, immediately forcing himself to grow in size. His teeth grow to be razor sharp and   
his eyes have never looked emptier. Sprouting more tentacles out of his back and his sides, he manages to   
grab ahold of the three heroines, picking them all up and knocking them out, slamming them to the ground.

Wonder Woman’s last sight is Raven reaching out to her, “I’ll fix this! I swear!”

 

 

Jinx opens her eyes and notices immediately that she’s hung by her wrists by steel shackles. Pulling hard,   
she can’t escape. Looking around, she sees the other naked girls are chained up just as she is, except   
Raven. Raven is also blind folded with a gag in her mouth, and her hands are covered completely, not just   
chained at the wrists. Nonetheless, every girl and woman in the strange room are naked and bound, unable to   
escape.

  
A tall figure enters the dark room. As it steps closer, Jinx can see that it’s clearly Beast Boy. His tall,   
muscular, almost suave figure was much different than earlier. Though the tentacles were still present,   
folded tamely behind him, but thick and vine-like, Beast Boy’s overall appearance was nothing short of   
demonic, with a rather inviting charm.

As Beast Boy steps closer, his grin is more visible, as is the gleam in his eye which travels up and down   
Jinx's restrained body. He slowly presses himself against her, and immediately, Jinx can feel his bulge. On   
her thigh, amidst the goat-like fur, she can feel his hot flesh, slowly strengthening and extending. Beast   
Boy doesn't hesitate to grind it against her.

"You like that?" Beast Boy says, his voice deep, mature, and silky, "If you don't... you will. I will train   
you to."

“I’ll never listen to you,” Jinx scowls, “Let us go and we might not kick your ass!”

“Feisty… yes, your master enjoys a feisty girl.”

  
“I have no master!”

Beast Boy chuckles rather charmingly, “Oh, would you prefer a mistress?” he grins as he moves his cock out   
of the way, revealing that just beneath is a gaping vagina, shimmering with juices and hot with arousal.

“Y-you… no way!” Jinx shudders.

“Set us free, Beast Boy! This isn’t like you at all!” Power Girl interrupts.

“Ladies… I will get to each of you momentarily. I have many tentacles that need pleasing,” Beat Boy purrs   
softly, “in fact… I believe there is one for each of you at the very least.”

“You’re a monster… you’re not really going to fuck us!?” Hawk Girl panics, struggling to be free of her   
shackles on her wrists and ankles. Hawk Girl looks to the middle of the room and sees that her wings made of   
Nth Metal have been torn away. “You… you’re serious!”

“Now, now, my lovely pets… there’s no need to feel fear. I will claim all of you.” Beast Boy positions   
himself before Jinx, smiling wickedly. Raising a hand, her shackles are undone, but she still cannot move   
her wrists or feet.

“What’s going on?!” Jinx demands.

“Pleasure. You will pay homage to me in the form of pleasure,” Beast Boy responds. Using a tentacle, he   
grabs his own cock and the tentacle begins stroking it slowly off to the side, revealing his pussy. Jinx is   
made to lay flat on the floor, on her back, looking up at Beast Boy. He walks over her and sits on his   
knees.

Resting his pussy on Jinx’s lips, he slowly begins to grind. Jinx’s attempts at screaming allow Beast Boy’s   
clit to become stimulated. He moans in pleasure, forcing a tentacle to grow behind him, slithering its way   
up Jinx’s pussy, thrusting hard, deeply inside her.

The girls shackled to the walls all watch in horror as Beast Boy claims Jinx as his own. Jinx moans in pain   
and involuntary pleasure as Beast Boy’s pussy grins against her lips. His tentacle slides in and out of her,   
penetrating her deeply and causing her juices to flow over its tough, hot flesh.

“Mmgh!” Jinx moans, unable to move her mouth away. Beast Boy grinds his pussy on her mouth harder and   
faster, until he feels his tentacle begin to throb.

“Ohh, yeah,” Beast Boy moans, “I’m gonna bust… this feels so good! Mmgh, I just know you’ll learn to   
appreciate this.”

“Mmgh… mmm!” Jinx moans, groaning in agony and shame. Suddenly, she feels a hot liquid spray deeply inside   
her. The tentacle cums inside her, just as Beast Boy’s clit begins to throb from the stimulation. Soon, Jinx   
feels another warm liquid run over her mouth – Beast Boy cums softly over her lips, moaning as he stands up.

“One down, five to go,” he laughs, wiping away his pussy juices and approaching Starfire, who hasn’t woken   
up yet. “Aww, fast asleep…” he laughs, extending a tentacle and stuffing it quickly up her pussy.

“Aagh!” Starfire screams, waking up to the feel of her pussy gaping from the girth of the tentacle.   
Starfire’s eyes begin to water as she feels the tentacle slip deeply into her pussy, slithering in and out   
and Beast Boy slides another into her mouth, gagging her with its length.

Beast Boy feels an intense pleasure as he penetrates Starfire. The chill of arousal courses his spine, and   
all the tentacles begin to leak precum. The fluid is hot and thick, slowly oozing down the fleshy rod.   
Starfire can’t help but respond; her body convulses and her orgasm is intense.

“Please!” Starfire shouts over her orgasm, Beast Boy’s tentacle still deep in her pussy, “Don’t do this…   
please stop and let us go!”

Beast Boy says nothing, but smirks and walks steadily over to Hawk Girl, dragging his tentacle slowly out   
of Starfire’s pussy, making her moan, leaving her limp as she hangs in her shackles.

Beast Boy grins and runs a wet tentacle down Hawk Girl’s nude, shivering body, “Now, my dear… be a good   
little birdy, and sing for your master.”

“You are nobody’s master! Release us! Beast Boy, this isn’t who you are! You’re a Titan!” Hawk Girl   
hollers, tugging against her restraints, “Don’t do this! You’re not yourself!”

“Now, now,” Beast Boy purrs, “Just silence yourself,” he says as he raises a tentacle, slowly stuffing a   
virgin tentacle into Hawk Girl’s mouth. Though she squirms and fights the tentacle, it slithers its way in.

Beast Boy moans as the phallic tentacle is pleased by the cushioning of Hawk Girl’s tongue. Beast Boy   
kneels down and immediately runs his tongue against Hawk Girl’s pussy, tasting her juices on her hot, damp   
labia.

Hawk Girl moans, blushing hard as the other girls look on, “Please, no… mmgh, don’t…”

Beast Boy smirks, raising another tentacle and slithering between her legs and nestling itself between her   
rear cheeks, pressing firmly against Hawk Girl’s asshole.

“Stop! Leave her alone!” Power Girl shouts, struggling, pulling against her restraints, watching as her   
super friend is slowly being violated.

  
“Ah, you feel left out?” Beast Boy says, using his power to remove Power Girl from her restraints, bringing   
her closer. Revealing more tentacles, Beast Boy immediately slips two tentacles deeply inside Power Girl,   
using his power to stop her from moving.

“Aagh! No!” Power Girl yells, squirming and panting, trying her hardest to escape.

“Power Girl!” Hawk Girl cries over the tentacle in her mouth. Beast Boy ignores the girl’s plea and   
continues thrusting his tentacles, harder and faster. Listening to the women moan, Beast Boy feels his own   
cock grow, feeling harder. Using a free tentacle once more, he strokes his cock as he uses his hands to   
support him against the wall, licking faster at Hawk Girl’s pussy.

Hawk Girl moans in pain and pleasure as her ass is penetrated deeper. Beast Boy smirks as he licks harder,   
feeling Hawk Girl’s clit throb beneath his tongue.

As she writes in discomfort on the floor, her ass, her pussy, and her mouth become stuffed with Beast Boy’s   
tentacles, preventing her from crying out. In no time, Beast Boy finds himself thrusting harder and faster.   
It’s time for these tentacles to reach their climax.

The tentacles throb and spasm, filling the women to the brim with cum. Beast Boy closes his eyes as yet   
another orgasm envelopes his muscular, demonic body. As he finishes, he pulls his tentacles out, forcing the   
tightly stuffed cum to ooze out of the orifices. The women gasp and pant, tears streaming down their cheeks.

“Now,” Beast Boy says, “Wonder Woman, oh, my Dear, what shall I do with you?” Beast Boy chuckles,   
approaching her with his cock stiffened and tentacles dripping with hot seed.

“You can do what you want with me,” Wonder Woman moans, “but at the end of the day, you’re no longer Beast   
Boy. Only a beast.”

Beast Boy chuckles, “Oh my, such insight. I will be sure to make you my left hand, Wonder Woman, oh, yes…   
my harem simply would not be complete without you.”

Raising his tentacles, Beast Boy holds his hands behind his back, grinning as he watches four tentacles   
slither their way inside and around Wonder Woman. Two of them enter her pussy as one enters her anus, the   
other simply caresses her hourglass figure, dripping Beast Boy’s seed all over her body. Wonder Woman can   
only close her eyes and let it happen. As she looks to her heroine comrades, then to Raven, bound and   
gagged, he leans her head forward, and simply allows Beast Boy to do his worst.

Beast Boy thrusts hard into Wonder Woman, his tentacles leaking more and more precum as Wonder Woman   
breathes harder; her body enjoys the sensation, but her mind is more than trapped.

“You’re mine,” Beast Boy growls, slamming a tentacle into Wonder Woman’s ass, making her scream in pain as   
he quickly, rapidly fucks her, causing her to be unable to speak over her groans, “Yes, mmgh, yeah… you’re   
so much tighter than I thought you’d be… take a lesson from this one, ladies!” Beast Boy laughs, stuffing   
the two tentacles in her pussy even further up, thrusting mercilessly.

  
Wonder Woman can only moan and scream her groans throughout the cave, and all her comrades can do is watch   
in sorrow. Raven, however, can do nothing.

Beast Boy looks over to Raven, who hangs by her wrists, bound at the ankles with her hands covered and a   
gag in her mouth. He laughs as he slams his tentacles harder inside Wonder Woman, splashing her juices out   
over his leathery, firm flesh.

“Mmgh… yeah… I’m gonna cum again!” Beast Boy grins, moaning in pleasure, “Yeah… mmgh yes!” he groans,   
spraying his hot cum inside Wonder Woman’s pussy and ass, filling her from both ends. Pulling out of her,   
Wonder Woman is forced to simply hang there, dripping from both her holes.

“Please… don’t hurt Raven,” Wonder Woman whispers with much sorrow in her voice, panting, sweating from the   
harshness of Beast Boy’s copulation.

“She is mine… as are all of you!” Beast Boy growls, turning to face the rest of the girls, “Don’t you   
understand!? You are mine! I am your master! There is no escaping this life. I am your life!” The girls   
begin to cry, realizing that this is indeed their fate. “If I need to prove it… I will take your little   
leader!” he says, pointing to Raven who hangs like the rest of them, bound, but also gagged.

 

Beast Boy approaches Raven, grinning, all five of his tentacles raised and dripping with cum. As he   
approaches, he’s stroking his cock, strong and veiny, dripping with arousal and twitching for its taste of   
Raven’s body. He snatches her with his tentacles and lifts her away from her bondage. His powers make the   
chains disappear, and all that restrains Raven are his tentacles.

With a snap of his fingers, Beast Boy materializes a throne made of obsidian and bone. Taking a seat, he   
spreads his lap apart, allowing his cock to show impressively. He lifts Raven into the air and slowly brings   
her to his groin.

  
“This will make you mine. After this… you will all be willing. All of you will want this more and more… I   
will make sure of it!”

With that, Beast Boy slams Raven down onto his cock, forcing her to ride him. Raven can only muffle her   
moans of pain and pleasure as the tentacles force her to ride Beast Boy. Her pussy gapes with the girth of   
his cock, spewing precum deeply into her womb.

Beast Boy moans and pants as he feels Raven’s pussy swallow his entire length. With a leaking tentacle,   
Beast Boy caresses Raven’s rather hard nipple on her right breast while caressing her body with the others.   
Using his powers, he forces Raven to continue riding, sliding up and down his massive shaft.

He releases the grip and slides one tentacle at a time into Raven’s pussy, making her groan louder and   
harder over the gag. She watches below as one more tentacle slips inside, then one more, then another… and   
finally, her pussy is gorged and red.

  
Beast Boy thrusts his hips and moans with great pleasure, looking around to see the girls looking more and   
more miserable.

“Mmgh! Smile, my pets! This… ungh! This is… a new beginning!” Beast Boy pants, raising a hand and snapping   
his fingers. Immediately, the women begin to blush, their sorrow melting away and being replaced with pure   
arousal. “Yes, good girls! Now…” Beast Boy pants, thrusting his hips harder, “isn’t that better?”

Starfire moans, “Ooh, yes Master… may I have another turn after Raven?”

“No, I didn’t get to please you, fully, Master,” Power Girl grins.

Raven leans forward, placing her hand on Beast Boy’s cheek as she rides more willingly, planting her lips   
on his neck, “Oh no, Master… allow me.” As she kisses and suckles, she rides faster, feeling her body fill   
with Beast Boy’s cum.

“Aagh!” He moans, “Mgh! Well… I suppose we could all take turns, shouldn’t we? Line up, Ladies.”


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Boy sits back in his obsidian and bone throne, admiring his nearly completed harem. All around him  
the super women are a victim to his power that turned them all into servants; his lovely ladies wanted  
nothing more than to please him and idolize him for the demon he has become, but to Beast Boy, the  
collection was not yet complete.

“Master,” Raven moans gently in Beast Boy’s ear, slipping his cock out of her pussy, “Tell me, how may I  
please you, you seem so sad – a man, no, a God of your power and stature deserves to be happy and… pleased.”

 

Starfire levitates behind Beast Boy and Jinx kneels at his feet. Beast Boy grins as he watches his other  
three women, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, and Power Girl cleaning and building his throne room with their super  
strength and abilities – of course, it’s not without a vision for Beast Boy – the trio of super women wear  
nothing as they do as Beast Boy commands.

  
“You’re right, Raven… just, my harem of lovely women is much too small.” Beast Boy sighs. The more women I  
have… no, the more super women I have, the more powerful I can become, and I’ll never have to return to  
being a Titan. I can become a God. “Open a portal for me, and while I’m gone… clean yourselves up. I want  
you to be fresh when I come home.”

“Yes, Master,” all six women chant simultaneously. Raven opens a portal, and Beast Boy can see a large  
island on the other side. Before stepping through, he simply sticks in his head. The island looks a bit  
run-down, but very highly secured.

“Arkham… Asylum,” Beast Boy reads, “Aha, Robin’s talked about this place… super villains on my side might  
be just what I need to truly complete my harem.”

 

Stepping through the portal, Beast Boy turns his head to Raven, “Keep this portal open, so I can return.”

“Yes, Master.” Raven nods.

  
Arkham Asylum looks peaceful, aside from the loud noises coming from the East. Beast Boy turns his head and  
sees large vines raise into the sky, high over the metal gateways that separate the sectors. A loud,  
maniacal laughter echoes in the air, and immediately, Beast Boy grins. That laugh belongs to a rather  
powerful female.

Beast Boy shifts into a massive eagle, flying high over the scene. He can see a red haired woman – rather  
voluptuously built in the chest and hips, controlling every vine in the area. She is seated inside what  
looks like a large lotus flower, raising her high above the ground. At her side is a woman dressed in a  
strange latex suit – split colored black and red and white – it had to be Harley Quinn.

“You aren’t getting away with this, Poison Ivy!” shouts a feminine voice from below. Batgirl runs toward  
the vines, leaping and tossing her sharp batarangs at the vines, slicing a few of them off, forcing them to  
snap off the large plant, holding the red haired villainess and Harley. The plant wobbles a bit, and slowly  
starts to lean downward.

  
“What’re we gonna do now, Ivy?” Harley asks, “That little Ratgirl down there is killin’ off ya plant!”

“You let me take care of her, Darling. You get to safety. Climb high and… wait for me.” Ivy responds.

“Gotcha, Red!” Harley laughs, leaping brazenly off the plant and disappearing.

Beast Boy watches Ivy in amazement. She would be perfect. My tentacles, her vines… man, the love that red  
beauty and I would make. Huh, where’d that clown girl go? Beast Boy shifts back into his newly formed,  
demonic self. His taller body, strong, but lean arms, legs, and abs became visible once again. His demonic  
ram horns sprouted from his skull and his tentacles, like wings, plumed from his spine, resting at his  
sides. She was just there... then she...

"Hey! Who're you?" Harley squeals, spooking Beast Boy and making him jump. "I don't think you was invited,  
Mister..?"

I'm not really Beast Boy anymore, am I? "Beast. My name is Beast. You must be the... ever beautiful Harley  
Quinn."

  
"Beautiful huh?" Harley grins, "Alright, I guess ya can stay! See that little black-suited slut down there?"  
Harley smiles, pointing to Batgirl, "We're after her; she's in the way-a Ivy's plan to take over this dump."

"Arkham Island, huh? What if I told you... I've sorta got my own realm. I wouldn't need to take over some  
island." Beast grins, hoping to entice the kachina clown girl into wanting to know more.

"Oh yeah? Have to show me some time." Harley winks, walking to the edge of the building and looking down  
below. Ivy is fighting off Batgirl with all her might, but her vines are destroyed, one by one. "Ivy! Plan  
B!"

Beast watches as Ivy nods to Harley, extending one of her vines to Batgirl, and wraps it around her ankles,  
dragging her to the ground. Using more vines, Ivy spreads open Batgirl's legs so hard that her latex suit  
stretches to the point of ripping, exposing her black-panty covered pussy.

"Ah... now, Batty... are you going to be a good girl and let Mamma Ivy return to work, or do I need to  
punish you?" Ivy snickers.

  
"You'll never get away with this!" Batgirl growls.

"Man, if I had a dollar for every time I heard that," Beast says to Harley, who now sits on the edge of the  
building, dangling her feet over the edge carelessly.

"I believe... I will," Ivy snickers, growing large thorns from her vines and whipping them hard across  
Bargirl's panties, shredding them off and exposing her slit. "Should I leave the thorns on? How rough do you  
like it, Honey?" Ivy laughs.

Batgirl looks around frantically, unable to move much - her arms are secured to her sides as Ivy's vines  
wrap around her tighter to keep her in place. Looking up, Batgirl can see Harley sitting next to Beast. A  
Titan! Just in time!

"Beast Boy! Please! Help!" Batgirl shouts, wriggling to try and get free.

"Oh, I don't think so, Sweetheart!" Beast laughs, "In fact, I'm actually here for all three of you."

"What?" Ivy says, angrily stuffing a vine deeply inside Batgirl's exposed pussy, "A titan? Here to make me  
on?" Ivy laughs and thrusts her vine in and out of Batgirl's entrance. Batgirl moans in pain as Ivy slithers  
a vine into her mouth, growing a bulb to act as a gag, "I'd like to see you try - which one are you again,  
the little shape shifter?"

"Better than that," Harley giggles, "He says he has his own dimension or somethin'! C'mon, Red... show this  
titan who's stronger!" Harley laughs, leaping off the building and landing on one of Ivy's vines, tight-  
rope-walking with her arms out for balance, a smile on her face as her blonde pigtails sway in the breeze  
from up high.

Beast smiles to himself, "No problem, Blondie."

 

Beast Boy shifts into a large, massive hyena - his fangs are sharp and his paws are wide, and of course, his  
nose is sensitive. With a loud cackle, Beast leaps down from the building and tackles Harley to the ground.  
In a panic, Ivy cushions Harley's fall with a net made of her vines. She looks down at Harley, watching her  
struggle beneath the dire-wolf-sized hyena.

  
Beast can only glare as he pants over the slim waist of the harlequin girl, watching her breasts move firmly  
with every thrash of Harley's struggle. Beast can feel his erection growing, and his still-intact pussy  
throbbing.

"You gotta dick and a snatch? Man, you, ugh, must be a killer at... parties!" Harley says sarcastically,  
trying to slide out from beneath the massive hyhena. Beast can only laugh as he swipes a paw down Harley's  
leather uniform, tearingit clean off her, barely grazing her body with his claws. "Hey! What's the big idea,  
here, you mutt? Beat it, Beast Boy, you don't scare me!"

"Ain't trying to scare you, Blondie, I'm claiming you. You're mine now!" Beast cackles, laying his paws on  
Harley's shoulders, pushing her further beneath him and slamming her down onto his cock.

"Aagh! Ungh!" Harley moans in pain as Beast thrusts in and out of her, slamming his furry hips down to hers,  
gaping her pussy as her juices are forced to flow out onto Ivy's vines.

  
Ivy grimaces and looks over to Batgirl, suspended by Ivy's vines, some of them slithering in and out of  
Batgirl's slit.

"Look at that, Batty!" Ivy grins, "Maybe I should throw you to the dog, huh?" she laughs, watching Batgirl  
squirm as her pussy glistens as it dampens with her juices. Batgirl can only moan and groan over the plant-  
gag, forced to remain speechless as Ivy pulls out a long, slippery vine, coated in Batgirl's juices.

Ivy brings Batgirl closer to her, hanging her upside down and gently petting her clit with a vine, "Now,  
now, Batty... it can't be all bad. Why don't you drop the little bat act and join my darling Harley and me  
in taking over this wre wretched place?" Ivy moans sensually as she gently strokes Batgirl's cheek,  
"Starting with that... horrible man?"

Batgirl bites down hard on the bulb in her mouth, making Ivy scream and pull it away.

Batgirl looks to her right and sees Beast having his way with Harley, who seems to be enjoying the  
circumstances now. She looks back to Poison Ivy, "I'll never help you - you need mental help! Let me go or  
I'll..."

"You'll... what?" Ivy says, bouncing Batgirl in place with her vines as they tighten around her ankles.

 

Beast thrusts harder, slamming against Harley, panting hard as he feels his cock throbbing inside her.  
Harley moans and reaches up, grabbing Beast by his fur. She spreads her legs apart and bites her bottom lip  
as she moans, a smile spread wide across her face.

"Harley seems to be enjoying it, shouldn’t you, as well?" Ivy smirks, watching as Batgirl panics behind her  
angry gaze, “Don’t give me that look,” Ivy snickers, “You know you want it… in fact…”

Batgirl doesn’t wait for Ivy to finish speaking, instead, she struggles and stretches her latex suit and  
drops out of it onto a large, thick vine below, sliding to safety. Batgirl stands, completely nude, rushing  
over to Beast Boy, whose cock knots deeply inside Harley.

  
“I’m cummin’ I’m gonna cum!” Harley moans, giggling and wriggling in place as she tosses her head back,  
“Aaugh! Mmmgh, that’s a good doggy, huh?” Harley giggles, her cum spraying from her pussy and dampening  
Beast’s belly fur.

Batgirl sighs, covering herself with her hands as Ivy approaches. Before Ivy can extend her vine out to  
reach Batgirl, Beast steps between the two, his cock hung low and dripping with Harley’s cum.

Harley rushes behind Batgirl and grabs her hair in a ponytail, holding her firmly around the waist, her  
arms, once again, bound to her sides.

“I see you want the bat as well?” Ivy smirks.

“I see you’re flirting with me,” Beast says, shifting back into his muscular, suave, demon form. His  
tentacles burst from his spine and pin Ivy’s vines to the ground, “I love a girl who knows what she wants.”

“Do you? Then you should know… I want this place. I want a place that is truly mine, so I need that little  
bat. Once I destroy her, I can move on with my plans,” Ivy explains, retracting her vines and growing them  
behind her.

“I see… and how about that little clown girl?” Beast grins, “Just got done fuckin’ her – wouldn’t mind it on  
a regular basis.”

“My Harley?” Ivy growls, “You do as you please with the slutty bat, but you touch my Harley again…”

“And what? You’ll fuck me with your vines?”

“Precisely!” Ivy says, whipping a vine toward Beast and slamming it directly into his still-formed pussy  
beneath his cock.

“Mgh!” Beast moans by surprise, “If that’s how you’d like to play… but I insist; ladies first!” Beast growls  
as he extends a tentacle, tearing the foliage panties away from Ivy’s entrance and stuffing it deeply inside  
her, followed by a second, and a third.

“Aagh! At… least you have… some chivalry!” Ivy groans, feeling Beast’s tentacles pulsate inside her,  
wriggling in her pussy, almost fighting over her womb.

  
Beast can also feel Ivy’s vines inside his own slit, grinding hard against the G-Spot and splashing his  
juices onto his labia and balls. The two pull each other closer, and close-combat begins.

Beast pulls on Ivy’s hair and bites her vines while stuffing his tentacles further inside her. Ivy  
retaliates by scratching at Beast, attempting to push him away. Soon, the fight becomes a large entanglement  
of tentacles and vines. Emitting from the pile is nothing but groans, growling, mumbling, and the growing  
intensity of orgasm.

 

Harley grins as she fondles one of Batgirl’s breasts, “Enjoyin’ the show, Sweetie pie?” she laughs.

“Unhand me… please… let me go. This isn’t right. You have to admit, all of this is a little insane, even for  
you,” Batgirl pants, watching Harley twist and lightly caress her nipple, “Please… H-Harleen…”

“It’s Harley!” she scolds, twisting Batgirl’s nipple harder. “You know, that Beast Boy is quite a piece of  
work! Think Mr. J would understand if I took a little vacation with that guy?”

Batgirl moans as her pussy becomes wetter. She blushes and starts to breathe harder. Just remembering the  
feel of Ivy’s thick vines inside her, caressing her vaginal walls with their slick, tough flesh was enough  
to get her to nearly cum on her own.

“Geez, what’s with you, Batty?” Harley giggles, “Oh! You’re horny, aren’t ya!? Well here, Honey. Ivy taught  
me this real nice trick,” Harley says, reaching down to Batgirl’s clit and slowly rubbing in circles.

“H-Harley, no… please!” Batgirl moans, “I’m not a lesbian… I… I can’t… you’re a… v-villain!”

“Forget all that right now, eh? We girls gotta stick together. And I know, when this feelin’ happens to me,  
nothin’s more important than getting’ it outta the way!”

 

Harley strokes at Batgirl’s clit as they both watch Beast and Ivy continue their fight. Beast thrusts his  
tentacles harder, grinding the inside of Ivy’s pussy harder and faster. Ivy can barely keep up. Her vines  
are tired, wilting slowly as Ivy slowly succumbs to her orgasm.

“N-no… No! N-uugh! Aagh!” Ivy screams, cumming hard all over Beast Boy’s tentacles. Beast pulls the three  
out and stuffs them into Ivy’s mouth.

“A big rule for me… ladies first, but me always.” Beast growls, grinning and pinning Ivy to the ground,  
sprouting two tentacles for every one vine Ivy grows. He stuffs his three tentacles used to fuck her into  
her mouth and forces her to deep throat.

“Man, poor Ivy, but I bet she secretly enjoys it,” Harley giggles, trying to keep Batgirl standing, “You’re  
a weak one, aren’t ya?”

As Harley rubs Batgirl’s clit faster, Batgirl can barely maintain her balance. She slouches and ends up  
sitting on the ground, lifting her hips to Harley’s touch.

“Well, well, look who gave in!” Harley giggles, “All right, I’ll give ya a treat, hold still!” Harley sings  
as she kneels down and lowers herself to Batgirl’s slit.

  
Running her tongue slowly up the wet labia, Harley opens Batgirl’s pussy and reveals her swollen, pink clit.  
She wastes no time in licking at it, suckling gently and inserting a finger deeply inside Batgirl, grinning  
as she moans.

 

Beast groans as he feels the orgasm building yet again. The three tentacles are tingling, throbbing, and  
leaking precum. Beast digs his clawed fingers into the ground and moans loudly, cumming hard inside Ivy’s  
mouth. His seed spews over her lips and down her neck and chest, but a majority is swallowed.

The two are panting, but Ivy isn’t finished. She stands, extending a vine which quickly freezes in place.

“I don’t think so,” Beast pants, wiping sweat from his brow, “I’ll take those, thanks… and… you’ll be coming  
with them.”

Beast Boy snaps his fingers whispers a foreign phrase into Ivy’s direction, and suddenly, her vines retreat  
slowly. The ground of Arkham Island are clear and what was once a very green, rich, floral carpet was now  
just grass and pathways. All that stands before Beast is Poison Ivy now, the green-fleshed, plantae-clothed,  
red haired seductress, powerful, but submissive. Exactly as Beast likes them.

“What shall I do for you, Master?” Ivy asks.

“Glad you asked, Babe… glad you asked.”

 

Harley licks faster at Batgirl’s clit, feeling it throb beneath her tongue. Batgirl moans and squirms,  
whispering praises and bucking her hips lightly.

“God, yes… Mmgh, please… I just… wanna cum!”

Harley looks up at Batgirl with a grin, but stops licking as she sees Ivy stand over the two.

Batgirl gasps, begging, “No, please don’t stop, I…”

“Enough. Come with me.” Ivy says to Harley, reaching out her hand. Harley takes it without question and  
smiles to Batgirl.

“Maybe later, doll, looks like I gotta go!”

  
“You’ll be coming with us,” Beast grins, using his tentacles to lift Batgirl off the ground.

“Let me go! Please!” Batgirl squirms, her body confused and overwhelmed with so much stimulation and stress.  
“Let me go! You’re a titan! You’re on my side!”

“I’m a god. I’m on my side.” Beast grins, “As are you, my little pet,” Beast grins as he brings Batgirl  
closer to him, whispering the same words he did to Ivy in her ear. Batgirl falls a bit limp, but calms down  
immediately.

“Yes, Master… I will come with you.”

“Master? That’s what we’re callin’ ya now?” Harley giggles, “Fine by me! Where Ivy goes, I go.”

“Excellent,” Beast smiles. He stands the three girls next to each other and wraps them tightly in his vines.  
Wings sprout from his spine and he carries himself and the girls to the top of the skyscraper, seeing the  
portal in the distance.

  
Heading for it, the girls he carries don’t make a single peep. He smiles as he gets closer to the portal,  
flying inside it, and returning to his lair.

 

Beast places the girls on their feet and snaps his fingers. All the girls in the room are stripped of their  
clothing and left with nothing but collars with tags.

Raven’s collar reads: Number One, as Ivy’s reads: Number Two. Starfire’s collar reads: Roleplay as Jinx’s  
reads: Missionary. Power Girl’s collar reads: Doggy while Hawk Girl’s collar reads: Bonded. Wonder Woman’s  
collar reads: MILF, Batgirl’s collar reads: Cunni, and finally, Harley’s collar simply reads: Slut.

 

“Your new collars… my pretty little pets,” Beast announces, “are your designated positions. Should I desire  
doggy style, Power Girl will be able to service me for that. Should I wish to give or get cunnilingus,  
Batgirl will be my prime go-to… is that understood?”

  
“Sure thing, Master… and what about mine?” Harley asks, looking at her shining “Slut” tag.

“Oh, Harley… you’re ever so willing to take me in any form, in any position, aren’t you?” Beast grins,  
“Sounds a bit slutty to me. If I need a slut, I’ll call for ya.”

“Ooh, a way with words and hunky!” Harley giggles, “I’ll take it… I’ll take it any way you wannit.”

 

Beast Boy returns to his obsidian and bone throne, looking around the room at his girls. They laugh and  
talk, grooming each other, and even flirting with each other. Beast couldn’t be happier. With Raven on his  
right and Poison Ivy to his left, his power has grown to its fullest potential.

“Ah, my girls… now… how shall we have you service your new king? No… your new… god?”

The girls approach and kneel before Beast with smiles on their faces, “However you wish, your grace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story may continue in periodic one-shots portraying future interaction between Beast Boy and his harem members.


End file.
